crazymonkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Defense
Strategy Defense is a game in Crazy Monkey Games. It is a War Game, meaning lots of battles happen. Characters John John, is the main character in Strategy Defense. He is controlled throughout Strategy Defense 1, and 2. He is also scene in Strategy Defense 5, but not in combat. Usually in big wars, John is choosen to eliminate all the enemies, and kill the main boss(s). This game is both a Strategy, and an RPG. John is also from the Doven Kingdom. King Fayla King Fayla is the king of Doven Kingdom. He is seen in the begining intro in Stradegy Defense 1, 2, and 5. King Fayla is usually the one to tell John his missions. Stardox Stardox is the main boss in Strategy Defense 1, and 5. Stardox also appears in Strategy Defense 2, although appears as a shadow, and is not the main boss. Stardox, really wants John, and the Doven Kingdom destroyed, and he won't stop until he does. Courier King Fayla sents a Courier to tell John what is going on up ahead, in Strategy Defense 1. He is found on every chapter intro. Harry Douglas Harry Douglas is one of the main characters in Strategy Defense 2, he carries a bow, and fights along side John throughout the whole game. Authur Douglas Authur Douglas is a general of the Doven Kingdom, and the father of Harry Douglas. One of the main objectives in Strategy Defense 2 is to save him from the King Dark Anger. Graham Strong Graham Strong is a strong character, and he fights along side John throughout the first chapter of Strategy Defense 2. Graham strong is a Knight. Angel Ogla Angel Ogla is the daughter of King White Angel, and is a powerful Magician. She fights along side John throughout Chapter 2, and beyond. She is also seen in Strategy Defense 5, in the into. King Dark Anger King Dark Anger is the main enemy in Strategy Defense 2, he uses Dark Magic, unlike the Eagle White Kingdom people do. He is also the leader of the Black Horses (Black Horses meaning a team, not horses). King White Angel King White Angel, is the King of the Eagle White Kingdom. She is also the father of Angel Ogla. King White Angel fights along side John in the final battle. Enemies Archer Archers are Soldiers that carry Bow, and Arrows. John usually starts off as an Archer. Archers in Strategy Defense 1 are usually easy to kill, and can't really harm you that much, although in Icegreen Island, Archers are stronger. Around the begining, Archers carry Normal Arrows, but around the end of chapter 1, and around Icegreen Island, they carry Speed Arrows, and Fire Arrows. In Strategy Defense 2, their health, and strength are a bit more stronger, and a couple can carry grenades. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, Archers are different every time, they can carry either Normal, Speedy, or Fire Arrows, when they are summoned. Also in Strategy Defense 2, there is a couple of Archers that can shoot triple arrows. Arc Master Arc Master (also known as Archer Master) is simular to the normal Archer, except it is stronger, as more health, and carries a blue helmet, instead of a red one that Archers have. Arc Masters only appear in Strategy Defense 1, and 2, they do not appear in 3, 4, or 5. Although the White Soldiers, or Black Soldiers, in Strategy Defense 5, are pretty much like Arc Masters, strong, fast, has more HP. Knight Knights are Soldiers with Swords that ride horses, Knights can travel long distances, and can take away alot of HP by melee in Strategy Defense 1, and 2. The Knights in Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, can be summoned their swords in many ways. Like, some Knights can be spawned with normal swords, some can be summoned with Rock Swords, and some can be summoned by meteor swords. Rock Swords, and Meteor swords can take away many more HP than normal ones. Meteor Swords, and fire Swords(not rock swords) can be used in Strategy Defense 2, but only used by John. In Strategy Defense 2, there is a Dark Knight, which is one of the four strong dark enemies. Rifleman Riflemen are really Archers with guns. Riflemen can run faster than Archers, has more health, and can take away more health. Also, their guns can be good for long distances. They can be used in Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, and can be summoned with rifles, grenades, and canonballs. Bomber Bombers are pretty tough enemies. Although they can travel for short distances, but if they get to close, they explode, and you lose alot of Health. In Strategy Defense 1, one explosion for Bombers can kill John, but in Strategy Defense 2, Bombers can only take away moderate amount of HP. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, Bombers can come in singles, doubles, or triples. Remember to never use Knight against Bombers, try to kill bombers from the distance. Moto Motos (also can be called Motorcycle Dudes, or just Motorcycles) are enemies on motorcycles. Motos are like Knights, they travel the same distances, however can take away a little more Health. Motos only can use melee attacks on Strategy Defense 1, and 2. On Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, Motos can come in melee, but also they can come in Rifles, or Bombs. Jeep Jeeps are vehicles for transportation or combat. In Strategy Defense 1, all Jeeps can do is get in your way, if you want to get some gold. But in Strategy Defense 2, the drivers can shoot John. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, there are Jeeps that have Guns, Grenades, and Electric. Truck Trucks, are Armored Cars that are used through out Strategy Defense. In Strategy Defense 1, and 2, Trucks carry Machine Guns on them. But, in Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, they come with Bombs, Smoke, and Sniper. Tank Tanks are most powerful non-tower land enemies in the game. When you fight Tanks in Strategy Defense 1, and 2, they mostly have Machine Gun as combat. Also in Strategy Defense 2, in some levels, there are some Tanks with cannons. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, Tanks come with Dynamite, Missiles, and Lasers. Like Knight, in Strategy Defense 2, there is a Dark Tank. Ship Sometimes enemies or allies need transportation from water, so they use Ships. Ships come with light Machine Guns that can shoot a further distance than Tanks, and Riflemen. Ships are found in Strategy Defense 1 and 2. Although, they can be used in 3, 4, and 5 (only in water zones). These Ships can use Guns, Bombs, and Missiles. Destroyer Destroyers are tough enemies. Destroyers are Ships but are stronger, and their Machine Gun does alot more damage. Like Ships, they are only in Strategy Defense 1 and 2. Although they are spawned in 3, 4, and 5 (only in water zones), they can use Sniper, Dymnamite, and Laser attacks. Submarine Submarines are also water enemies. Submarines are stronger than Destroyers, because they have missiles. Like Ship, and Destroyer, they are in Strategy Defense 1 and 2. They are in 3, 4, and 5 (only spawned in water zones), and they have Smoke, Sonic, and Blue Ion as weapons. Even though there is no Submarine in Strategy Defense 2, there is a Dark Submarine, like Tank, and Knight. Also, the Dark Sub is out of water. Every dark enemy has their own squad, the Dark Submarine's squad is some Towers. Helicopter Helicopters are flying aircrafts. They're in Strategy Defense 1, and 2. In 1, they're very powerful like Submarines, they can shoot Missiles, and cause alot of damage. Sometimes when the Helicopter is like off the screen, it is hard to see it, but if you find it's box spot, you'll be able to shoot it. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, their weapons are Sniper, Laser, and Telsa. Towers Towers are like Turrets for areas in Strategy Defense 1, and 2. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, they are used to defend the castles. Some types of Towers are: * Arrow Tower: A tower that shoots arrows. * Rock Tower: A tower that shoots rocks. * Water Tower: A tower that shoots water. * Fire Tower: A tower that shoots Fire. * Ice Tower: A tower that shoots Ice. * Bomb Tower: A tower that shoots bombs. * Gun Tower: A tower that shoots bullets. * Grenade Tower: A tower that shoots grenades. * Cannon Tower: A tower that shoots cannonballs. * Electric Tower: A tower that shoots electricity. * Missile Tower: A tower that shoots missiles. * Laser Tower: A tower that shoots laser. * Sonic Tower: A tower that shoots sonic waves. * Blue Ion Tower: A tower that shoots blue ion. * Red Ion Tower: A tower that shoots red ion. * Telsa Tower: A tower that shoots telsa. * Atomic Tower: A tower that shoots Atomic Bombs. Airstrikes Airstrikes (also can be called Planes) are flying vehicles that are only around in Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5. Airstikes can shoot Missiles, Sonic, and Blue Ion. Jet Jets are flying vehicles first seen in Strategy Defense 2. Jets can shoot Missiles, that are a bit more powerful than Helicopters. Like Submarine, Tank, and Knight, there is a Dark Jet. In Strategy Defense 3, 4, and 5, Jets can fire Bombs, Red Ion, and Atomic Bombs. Magicians Magicians are magical enemies, that only appear in Strategy Defense 2. Magicians can spawn Water, Fire, Rocks, and Meteors over / near you. In Strategy Defense 2, in Chapter 3, if you choose Path 1, there are inviable Magicians. Swordsman Swordsmen are just like Knights, except without horses. Same speed, same damage, same health. Swordsmen are first seen in Strategy Defense 2, and can be used in 3, 4, and 5. Weapons Archer * Normal: Just a normal arrow that takes away moderate HP to an enemy. * Speedy: An arrow that can be alot farther, and takes away a little bit more HP than normal. * Fire: An arrow that can be thrown a little bit farther, and takes away alot more HP than a normal one. Knight * Normal: Can travel longer distances, and can take alot more HP than Archer. * fire: Can take more HP than normal swords. * Meteor: Can take more HP than normal swords, and fire Swords. Rifleman * Normal: Travel longer distances than Archer, and Tank, but slower than Knight. Also can shoot long distances, longer than Archer, and Knight, also same as the Tank. * Grenade: Takes away more health than normal. * Electric: Takes away more health than normal, and Grenade. Tank * Normal: Tank can travel the shortest distances, but are more powerful. Can shoot a cannon at enemies. When the tank gets hit, it will counter a bullet, just like Rifleman. * Missle: Does more damage than a normal one, and can travel long distance. * Bomb: Takes away a large amount of Health for the enemy, but a moderate amount of HP to John himself. Destroyer Information same as Tank, except Destroyers can move through water, and can travel further distances. Items * Health: Restores 25 HP. * Ammo: Gains 10 more Ammo. * Magic: Restores 20 magic points. * Health+ Restores 100 Health. * Ammo+: Gains 20 more Ammo. Magic * Magic Arrow: Magic Arrows are normal arrows, but can attack anyone in any area of a map. * Rock: John can summon rocks from the sky, and can take away many Health to an enemy around nine squares. * Water: John can use this attack to damage all enemies, and take away many Health. Games Strategy Defense 1 Alert, the Dogfire has attacked Doven Kingdom, all in control of their boss Stardox. King Fayla has sent out John, to eliminate Stardox, and his troops, before it is to late. Plus, Stardox kidnapped, King Fayla's family, and one of his generals. Strategy Defense 2 The Black Horse is attacking Doven, and captured one of the King's Generals. It's up to John, to hunt down King Dark Anger, and save the General. Strategy Defense 3 Stardox isn't giving up, the Black Horse still have another castle, and it's up to Doven (that captured the first castle), to destroy it. This game was just some practice for Strategy Defense 5. Strategy Defense 4 More Black Horse castles in sight, must destroy 'em. This is just some practice for Strategy Defense 5. Strategy Defense 5 It's time for Stardox's revenge. He is in control of the Black Horse, and it's up to the Doven Army, to stop them. Category:Crazy Monkey Games